1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential signal generating device, more particularly to a differential signal generating device having low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for signal transmission include transmission of a single-ended signal and transmission of a differential signal. Regarding the transmission of a differential signal, a differential signal generator generates a pair of complementary signals, and outputs a differential signal in a form of a current signal having a value corresponding to the complementary signals. A differential signal receiver is capable of determining signal logic according to the differential signal outputted by the differential signal generator.
However, in some applications, the differential signal outputted by the differential signal generator is a dummy signal for the differential signal receiver during a certain duration or a certain state, i.e., the differential signal receiver does not determine the signal logic no matter what the signal content of the differential signal is. During the certain duration or the certain state, the differential signal still causes power consumption of the differential signal receiver, and such power consumption is unnecessary and wasted.